


Quarantined With A Beard

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: Chasten takes pleasure in Peter's facial hair.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Quarantined With A Beard

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, Pete is so hot with the beard.

Chasten has seen Peter with a beard before, obviously. There was always a thin layer of dark scruff spread across his chin and cheeks when he woke up. And when on vacation Peter often went a day or two without shaving.

But this was new territory. Peter had withheld shaving for an entire week.

When Chasten woke up Peter was already out of bed, as he usually is. Most mornings Peter gets up first, way too early for Chasten, and goes for a run.

Chasten crawled out of bed and trudged into the office where Peter is sitting at the desk drinking coffee, and typing away on his laptop.

As he passes Peter he leans down and Peter tilts his head to accept a kiss on the cheek.

For a long time afterwards, Chasten's lips tingled from the subtle scrap of Peter's beard.

"It's really coming along"

Peter is pulled from his thoughts on the screen. "Hmm?"

"The beard, it's really looking good."

Peter was to distracted to notice the dark and hungry way his husband was looking at him.

"Yea, it's not bad."

"It looks _really_ good" Chasten was still staring deeply at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"You said that already" How was Peter not noticing the affect that his facial hair was having on his husband?

Chasten couldn't control his urges any longer, he had to get Peter's attention.

He walked up to the desk, pulled out Peter's chair, just enough, and spread his legs to sit on Peter's lap.

"Babe, what are you do-" Chasten cut him off with a forceful kiss. He quickly deepened it and pushed his tongue into Peter's mouth.

After the initial shock wore off, Peter's body gave in, allowing him to return the passion.

Peter swallowed the moans that were escaping his husband's mouth, and without warning Chasten thrusted his hips down against Peter.

Chasten was already fully hard, his erection straining against his sweatpants. Underneath him he could feel Peter's member growing quickly.

He pulled back from the kiss, and slid one hand into Peter's hair, the other gripping his shoulder.

Chasten held Peter's head still as he rubbed his own cheek against Peter's beard, a low moan releasing from his thoat. The feeling of Peter's rough hair against his skin was sensational.

"Peter, I need you. Please!" He gasped, thrusting his hips harder for emphasis.

"Yea, okay" he breathed out against Chasten's neck.

Peter wrapped his arms around Chasten's waist, building up all the strength he could, and thanking god that he never lost his gym schedule, and carried Chasten to their bed.

Chasten hooked his ankles against Peter's lower back and buried his face into Peter's sweaty neck.

When they finally got to the bedroom, Peter did his best to gently lay Chasten on the bed.

Chasten pulled off his shirt, and pushed his sweatpants down, watching intensely as Peter did the same.

Once they were both undressed, Chasten laid face up on the bed, and Peter positioned himself on top, with his hips between Chasten's legs.

They continued to kiss, all tongue and teeth, not a single drop of grace.

Chasten bucked his hips up, eliciting a groan from Peter. Chasten took pleasure in the sound and pushed his hips up again to find out what other noises he could produce.

Another groan, and Peter was moving away from the kiss to trail his lips down Chasten jawline, to his neck.

He purposely made the kisses sloppy and rough, doing his best to rub his facial hair over Chasten's sensative skin.

Chasten gasped and let out a high pitched moan tilting his head to give Peter more room to work, and sliding his hand back into Peter's hair.

Peter continued to work his lips over Chasten neck, until it all became too much. Chasten squeezed a hand full of Peter's hair and pulled his head back.

"I need you, inside me, now." Peter lowered his head once again, and moved down the bed between Chasten's spread legs, dropping wet kiss across Chasten's chest and stomach, along the way.

He continued to move until he was at eye level with Chasten's leaking erection. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, at the same time lapping his tongue around the tip to taste the precum.

Chasten's hand shot back on to Peter's head. His other hand reaching above his own head to grip the sheets.

He was breathless, panting and completely wrecked. He needed more, now. He needed Peter.

"Peter, please" each word was followed by a harsh breath. "Don't tease. Just fuck me!"

Peter lifted his head, and moved down the bed, just a little further. He placed a small nibble on the inside of both of Chasten's thighs, and then grapped Chasten's ass with both hands to spread his cheeks and licked a broad stripe from Chasten's puckered hole, up to the base of his balls, and back down again.

Chasten audibly gasped, high pitched, and breathy. His hands tightened in the sheets, his head whipped from side to side, and his hips thrust up into the air.

"Peter!" He begged "please, I can't" he trailed off as Peter began licking around his clenched hole.

Chasten continued the writhe around on the bed, moaning more and more as Peter dipped his tongue into Chasten's tight ass.

After a few moments of licking and teasing the hole, Peter pushed his tongue in deep. Being sure to rub his bearded chin against the soft skin.

Chasten's hips bucked up into nothingness again and again, before he could handle it no more.

He grasped a handful of Peter's hair and pulled him back up the bed to lay over him.

"I need your dick inside me, right, fucking, now!"

Peter placed one more kiss on Chasten's mouth, allowing him to taste himself, and leaned over to grab a bottle of lube from their bedside table.

He poured some on his hand, rubbing it along two fingers, pushing one in first, and quickly adding another. His scissored his fingers, spreading him open, then adding a third finger.

"I'm ready" Chasten begged "Please, I need you"

Peter grabbed the bottle, pouring more of the liquid onto his hand, stroking his cock a few times, before lining it up against Chasten, pushing in with one slow but swift movement.

His balls were pressed against Chasten's ass, but before long, Chasten moving his own hips urging Peter to move.

He started with gentle thrusting, but quickly sped up. He grapped the back of Chasten's knees and leaned down to kiss Chasten's neck, being sure to scrape his beard along the sensitive skin.

Chasten tightened his legs around Peter's waist and dug his fingers into Peter's sweat soaked back.

They rocked together, Peter continuing his ministrations on Chasten's skin, as Chasten moaned loudly into the bedroom.

Peter adjusted his hips to get the right angle, pulling his cock almost all the way out so only the tip was in Chasten, before slamming his hips forward and hitting that perfect spot.

Chasten let out a pleasured yell. "Touch me! Peter, please!"

Peter obliged and took hold of Chasten's leaking cock, matching his strokes to the rhythmic thrust of his hips, continuing to prod at Chasten's prostrate.

One, two more thrust and Chasten was screaming, shooting thick white stripes onto his belly and chest. His nails dug deeper into Peter's skin, and his legs pulled Peter's hip down into him on last time, pushing Peter over the edge as well.

Peter pulled out and collapsed next to Chasten on the bed. He gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath and let his heart rate settle down, before going to the bathroom and getting a wet towel.

When he got back Chasten was asleep, completely blissed out. Peter carefully cleaned him up, and slid back the blankets. He crawled back into the bed and pulled Chasten close to him as he drifted off as well. 'Thank god for isolation' he thought.


End file.
